


A rest, but not the end.

by Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think/pseuds/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rest, but not the end.

Hi guys. So I'm so grateful for all of you have read and commented and encouraged this work. Seriously, I am so indebted to you. Before you guys I was really worried no one would enjoy my writing; you guys have given me confidence.  
That being said, i have to put this series on hold, foe s few reasons. 

1\. I am no longer in the fandom and anything i write will be out of character, and my heart wont be in it. It wouldn't be good writing.  
2\. I am currently working on a book. Myself and my co author have had this baby for a while now, and we have decided to tackle it once again. I've had to put so many projects on the back burner in order to focus on this book, because it deserves all my attention

I feel bad leaving you guys with nothing, though. So if you wanna follow me on tumblr, I'm at daddyharryina67impala.tumblr.com Send me a drabble request and I will follow through as long as its a fandom I've been apart of.  
Fandoms:  
One Direction (current obsession)  
Leverage  
White Collar  
Supernatural  
Sherlock  
... I know there's more but i cant think of them all. just send me an ask and i'll write for you if I can.  
I love you all and I WILL BE BACK to finish this series, i just don't know when.   
Wish me luck and stay gold

Signed,  
Kenee


End file.
